


Chains

by ijemanja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel rejects Vala again, but Sam is there, and it's not like either of them have anywhere else to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

"Well," Vala says. "That was a waste of a perfectly adorable outfit."

Sam's mouth twists in amusement. "And ah, what were you planning on doing with these?"

She prods the fuzzy pink handcuffs Vala has tossed petulantly onto the table. 

But Vala shrugs and the line of her mouth is soft and a little sad when she answers, "Whatever he wanted."

Sam doesn't know what to do then, doesn't know what to say, even though she has a pretty good idea what that's like, wanting something you can't have.

She's searching for words and wincing slightly at her own incapacity to comfort her team mate when Vala abolishes the problem altogether. Taking advantage of Sam's momentary distraction, she snaps one of the cuffs around Sam's left wrist, then just as quickly locks the other around her own.

Sam holds up her arm. Vala's arm comes with it.

"Okay. Why did you do that?"

"Because it's fun?" Vala smiles winningly and attempts to entwine the fingers of their newly-shackled hands together.

"Because Daniel turned you down and you're bored?"

"Fun, Samantha, we could both use some, and us girls should... stick together." Her fingers continue to chase after Sam's. Sam continues to look at her sceptically. "And," she adds brightly, without a hint of shame, "Because I'm bored."

*

"Vala..."

"Sam..." 

"Come on, where's the key? You do have the key, right?"

"I have it on me, in fact."

Sam takes one look at Vala's Cheshire grin. "Oh boy."

*

"Oh come on, you don't even want to make a guess? Pick a general area at least." 

Involuntarily, Sam's eyes drop to Vala's chest. 

"Oh, you're getting warm. Actually," she adds, sidling a little closer - closer than even two people handcuffed together strictly need to be, "So am I."

She's trying not to smile now. It's always difficult with Vala, even when she's trying to seduce you. Maybe even especially then. 

"Vala..." she begins, and stops as Vala's free hand settles on her waist. And more importantly, because Vala chooses to respond to her name this time by kissing her.

*

"How long have we been here?"

"Too long."

"Maybe. But will you solve all our problems tonight?" 

"Maybe." Sam is shaking her head and there is, maybe, a desperate urge to cry rising in her throat that she won't let out. 

But Vala keeps pulling at her nipples like she knows this and wants to help, a persistent tugging that goes straight to her groin with an answering throb, and then Vala stops the motion of Sam's head by kissing her open mouth. 

"Even if you do, I won't tell," Vala promises. "If we suddenly make it back home. Won't ask, either - isn't that the way your military does this sort of thing?"

"The military doesn't do this sort of thing," she breathes. It's getting harder to concentrate. Vala's hand, sliding down her side, over her ass... "That's kind of the point."

"No wonder you're all so eager to shoot things."

She laughs. "You're not exactly gun-shy, yourself."

"Well it's been a while for me, too. No one on this ship is getting any sex, and it's not as if there's anything better to do."

"You know, Daniel -"

"Oh, really now. Do you _really_ think I have any interest in talking about that? _Now_?" Sam opens her mouth, only to have it covered by Vala's hand. "No. No more talking, Colonel, that's an order."

She grabs Vala's fuzzy-pink-covered wrist and tugs it away, starting to smile. "You can't actually give me orders."

Vala's head tilts coyly. "Bet I can get you to obey them, though."

*

She finds the key.

Dragging Vala's panties down her hips, the scrap of cloth makes a tinkling sound as it drops to the floor.

"Don't even think about it," Vala says.

And Sam does exactly as she's told, far too busy thinking of the heat between Vala's thighs, instead. Thinking of what it will feel like to slide her fingers inside another woman's body. 

*

She finds out.

*

"Sam," Vala says, shifting up onto her side, head in her hand, "Will you go roller-skating with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," she replies. Vala has released the cuffs and Sam lies quietly, the back of her fingers resting against her lips. The smell and taste of Vala still lingers everywhere. "For a little while."

"If there's time?"

Vala grins. Sam groans and rolls away, but she's laughing a little as Vala leans down and snickers against her shoulder.


End file.
